


Is this how you get a cat?

by Whis



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dad bobby, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten, M/M, buck been buck and getting hurt in the process, business as usual, eddie being the worried boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: Buck didn't know he just needed to climb a tree, rescue the kitten, fall down, get a concussion and a huge nail through his hand to get a kitten, no that he was looking for one, although, if he had known Eddie was included in the package he would have done it earlier.Answer to a prompt seen on Tumblr by @promptabuddie"Eddie is the Uber driver Buck orders to drive him to the ER when he gets very injured"
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 276





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here, and my first Buddie's fanfic and the first thing I've written in a very long, long time, so I'm very grateful for this amazing show and for this two wonderful idiots because they got me back to it
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes

Everything hurts. Buck groans and the kitten meows and it's insane and stupid, but Buck feels relieved because the little thing seems to be safe and sound. It's one of those ginger fluffy kittens that would be the star in some Instagram account if it wasn't so thin, wet and covered with dust and blood. Some blood is dark and dry, some are the result of the awful barbed wire than some future psychopath put as a necklace around the little guy (or girl) neck and still was there, around its neck, and some was Buck's blood.

Buck knew he couldn't do a lot while he himself was hurt and had a nail through his hand, and he probably should be worried about it and all the possible infections he could get because of that shit, but the kitten meows were getting weaker and weaker, and he couldn't just ignore it.

He was dizzy and his vision was blurred, but he could feel the thorns punching his skin and its skin, he could feel the nail moving through the palm of his hands, but the kitten was still, and Buck was determined, so in the end he was able to get the fucking barbed wire out of the way, and then, just like that he blacked out.

He came to his sense later on, awake because of the desperate meows and the weird feeling of the cat tongue on his face. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it made him weirdly aware of the real situation here. He had blacked out for some unknown amount of time, which meant he had a concussion, he also had a thing through his hand that he knew he couldn't take off without bleeding out (fucking blood thinners), some tiny little bloody wounds that would need to be taken care off, and who knows what else. And yeah, of course, a kitten, who was also bloody, scared, probably hungry and thirsty. So he did the second most stupid thing he could have done to save himself, he asked for an Uber

* * *

* * *

A new ding sounded, so Eddie took his phone and opened the app. 

Eddie hated it. The going around with all kind of people, the traffic, the stupid small talks with people he didn't know and didn't care, the dings of the app with comments that weren't always positive or fair, the dings with new directions and new tasks and new stupid people with stupid small talks and stupid shit that made him want to punch them in the face until they stopped worrying about mundane shit that didn't matter to anyone with a little bit of common sense. But he had to do it because he bought a stupidly expensive trunk that he didn't totally pay because he counted with more money from the Street Fighting, but then he stopped Street Fighting so now he has to be a stupid Uber driver and go around the city with stupid people with stupid problems instead of being at home with his son. 

The location was in the middle of nowhere, and usually, he wouldn't take such a weird ask, but this was the first ask of a very long night, and he really needed it. And if there was someone there looking for problems, well, let's say there was a part of Eddie that was more than happy to oblige

* * *

* * *

When Eddie got to the place it was hard to see anything besides his car lights and the few weak streetlights along the road. He was about to leave the place, angry and disappointed when he heard it, a weak yet sharp meow and a series of coughs that sounded way too painful and wet... And then a voice that he recognized o too well...  
  
Using his phone as a lamp he was able to find the source of the sounds. It took him the longest two minutes of his life. And there he was. He looked terrible, sitting back against an old tree, he was covered with leaves, branches, cuts and scrapes, he was pale, and when he said hello with the hand he saw the hugest nail he had seen in all his life going through his hand. But Eddie was way worrier about the things he couldn't see, because that cough sounded like a rib pounding into a lung, and the way he was now protecting his eyes from the light was screaming concussion to Eddie.  
  
"I need to go to the hospital" he said blatantly, as if it wasn't the most obvious statement of the world  
  
"And why haven't you called and ambulance, you idiot!"  
  
It took Buck way too long to catch up with the conversation and recognize Eddie's voice, at least that was what Eddie thought while he knelt down to check Buck better  
  
"Eddie?..."  
  
"Yeah" he answered trying to no freak out when he found out the bleeding wound on the back of Buck's head.  
  
"I thought I called an Uber"  
  
"And you did, although you should have called an ambulance," he said keeping the pressure on the wound with a jacket with one hand while he started to mark the ambulance number with the other  
  
"NO" Buck yelled weakly "I don't need an ambulance, I just need to get to the hospital, if you call an ambulance they'll call Bobby and all the squad..."  
  
"And you think I won't you idiota"  
  
"There is no need, I don't want them to worry, Bobby has enough in his plate..."  
  
"Just shut up, okay..." he said furiously because the phone was picked up on the other side, so Eddie spoke to the 911 operator delivering the information quickly and efficiently. When it was done, he left the line open  
  
He could see that Buck was having a hard time staying awake, which meant he had to keep a conversation going and freak out later  
  
"Care to tell me what the hell happened?"  
  
"I had to save this little guy" Buck answered feebly. That was when Eddie saw he had something inside his jacket, something that was moving and making noises. Then he reminded the meows he had heard earlier on, the leaves and the branches, and he put two and two together.  
  
"You climbed the tree to rescue a kitten?" he asked with disbelief in his voice. It would have been fun if Buck was so hurt and the kitten didn't look as bad as him. It was such a Buck thing to do, to turn the firefighter cliché into a big catastrophic disaster, but of course, Buck being Buck seemed more worried about the kitten than himself.  
  
"Yeah. It wasn't too high so it seemed easy enough. But some punk had put a barbed wire around its neck and well, I wasn't expecting that, when I grabbed it, it took me by surprise and well, I felt..." Every now and then, Buck had to stop the narration of his misadventures because of some coughing or because he needed to take some air, so Eddie was ecstatic when he saw the ambulance lights. He knew things were getting really bad for his best friend.  
  
Those lights seemed to be Buck cue, because he started to drift away, but before he closed his eyes he asked to take care of the kitten, and then he whispered something to Eddie that would haunt him for a long time because there was so much there, in the way he said it, the tone, the single one perfect tear in his eye  
  
"Don't leave me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate it a lot and I love you all. 
> 
> Second of all, sorry folks, this went dark on me. Next chapter I'll get into Buck POV and I hope it's more positive than Eddie, but who knows with these guys

It turned out it wasn’t that easy to keep the promises he made to Buck. Keeping an eye in the kitten and staying with his best friend, hence getting the kitten in the ambulance? Yeah, the paramedics looked at him as he had grown three heads when he asked. So Eddie had to settle for driving behind the ambulance with the kitten as his shotgun. Thank god the animal was asleep, Eddie knew oh too well the kind of destruction that a little tiny teeny kitten free in a car can achieve

Eddie seized the moment to make a few calls to Bobbie. For some reason, he has never felt too comfortable around Maddie, perhaps because she seemed to know the turmoil inside Eddie and how stranges, shameful, wrong and dangerous were his feelings for her little brother, and Eddie wasn’t ready to face that knowledge, not by himself and not by someone else.

He felt like the journey to the hospital was interminable, but it lasted just a few minutes, and when he got there he almost let out a cry of relief when he saw Buck was actually awake and talking with one of the paramedics, in fact, Buck beamed at him with the thumbs up in victory while he was rushed into the ER.

Afterward, Eddie had to deal with the papers, a strict nurse and a nervous kitten. Again, it wasn’t easy to keep an eye in the kitten while he filled up Buck papers, but halfway through Bobby showed up, and he could leave the older man to the papers, the nurse and the doctors while he just silently freaked out inside his car while nursing the cat. Now, it was awake and probably hungry and thirsty, but Eddie didn’t want to move, not even to get food and water. Somehow, Bobby had found out about the animal and brought some food and water, and Eddie felt so stupidly thankful for this guy and his solemn, calming presence

“The nurse told me about the kitten so I thought you might need this. Also, I got something for you” A burger and a coke, Eddie could have cried, grateful for having such a good captain, a captain who always knew what his team need before they did

“Thanks” Eddie whispered, and he couldn’t believe _that_ was his voice, so tired and devoid of any kind of feelings. But he knew why, he was fed up, of Buck getting hurt, of he not being able to keep him safe, of the hospitals and the ambulances and waiting, of Buck getting back to the job and the streets where would walk, laugh, breath, eat and drink with Eddie and fuck someone who wasn’t Eddie before he would get hurt again… Rinse and repeat. And every time, Eddie wanted to fix Buck, to hug him and keep him safe in the circle of his arms that has never been enough, and yet he also wanted to get away, to protect himself and Christopher from the hurt that always came. The second option was easier, so Eddie and Buck keep sharing meals and beers, games and jokes, they would flirt in the kitchen and cuddle in the coach with Christopher in the middle, but Eddie always kept an invisible wall, and Buck didn’t even know. Pure, trusting Buck believed that what he saw was all there was. Yet, it wasn’t, and Eddie knew all too well about the secrets, the darkness, and the shadows, about waking up with his hands in his boxers and cum in his belly, about the rage and the lust mixed with the fear and the terror, but above everything and anything, about one single thing, the pure, unalterable love, and was getting harder and harder to deny it, to himself, to the world and to Buck

Eddie was so lost in his gloomy thoughts he didn’t realize Bobby was still there until he started talking again

“The doctor says he is alright, they want to keep him overnight”

“What”

 _How long has he been daydreaming?_ Bobby sends him a comforting smile that doesn’t clear anything up, but Eddie is too ashamed to ask. Apparently he has been in his own world way too long, but that pretty much summed up the last year of his life, possibly his whole life if he was honest with himself, which was an exercise he didn’t do too often unless he was at the end of the robe.

“What happened?” asked Bobby, with that tone he reserved for the members of their squad when they were being difficult but also of comfort

“I don’t know” Eddie answered with all honesty because he really didn’t know, he only has the pieces that he put together “it looks like he climbed a tree to save the kitten and then he felt”

“You weren’t there” it was hard to take Bobby by surprise, and yet he did it. Eddie was pretty sure Buck was gonna have a blast when he told him

 _If he survives_ whispered that irrational voice that always ignored the plain simple reality and ruined Eddie's life

“Nope… Buck called an Uber” yeah, Bobby was so confused, and his face was pretty hilarious, Eddie would have laughed if he didn’t have all those negative thoughts swirling inside his head. He kept talking, with his eyes glued to the tiny flurry feline that was now curled up on his lap “I need money, I mean, this stupid truck is not cheap, so I’m doing some Uber…”

“And Buck called an Uber… Instead of an ambulance… And you answered the call” Bobby finished for him with a dumbfounded expression in his face that Eddie has never seen before 

“Basically…” 

Bobby did laugh, but it wasn't a happy laugh, it was full of resignation and sadness, It was loud and stupid and Eddie hated it. He had to remind himself that Bobby loved Buck, no in the same way he did, but it’s deep and honest nonetheless, and he probably was as scared and tired as he

“Talk about fate,” Bobby said 

“I thought you would be madder”

“Yeah, me too”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for the kudos and the comments, it always helps and makes my day

Buck hated hospitals with passion, which wasn’t that special or shocking, almost everybody does, but in his case, he could argue he had his reasons, good reasons for it, as he had spent too much time in that place to the point he knew most of the nurses, the doctors and even the cute guy in the cafeteria, he would call some of them friends. So when he woke up, in a hospital room, in a hospital pajama, with wires and IV in his arms, he just grunted and cursed his bad luck because honestly, he didn’t think what happened to him was that serious, after all, the tree wasn’t that high, also he had felt okay until he fainted in Eddie's arms, and wasn’t that pathetic? Well, okay, he wasn’t exactly in his arms, but as if he was

The doctor, a beautiful red-headed called Sarah, was there looking at some of the screens around him, so she realized right away he was woke

“Hey there Evan… Long-time no see” she exclaimed with an ironic smile, after all, he had been there just two days earlier for something stupid he had already forgotten

“Yeah, yeah, yeah… what’s the verdict?” he replied while rolling his eyes

“Nothing too serious, you have a slight concussion but we want to keep an eye on it because you did pass out and you are in blood thinners, the nail missed the nerves and ligaments, so you are just going to get a nice scar there, and luckily, all your bones are fine, and yeah, that includes your leg… Although you got a fissured rib, but you know there isn’t a lot we can do about that besides being careful… So, to sum it up, you are quite the lucky guy”

“Am I? Because I don’t feel like it”

“Relax, your dad and your boyfriend are waiting outside the room”

“For the last time, they are not…”

“If you say so” she waved him off with a mischievous smile before she gracefully left the room. Eddie and Bobby had to be right there outside the room because one minute later they were at his sides, so Buck could feel his face stupidly hot, he was sure he was blushing, and he was sure they had to have heard Sarah calling them his dad and his boyfriend, which no, they weren’t, but that was some of his deeper wishes

He looked at Bobby and Eddie, ready for the reprimand, he was also ready for some yells and perhaps even some soft annoyance… But he wasn’t ready for just soft, after all, this wasn’t at the same level that the fire truck crashing his arm, a blood clot in his lung, a tsunami or a lot of other times he had been in a hospital room, not even close, in fact, Buck thought the comparison was stupid and unfair and he couldn’t understand what was happening. And he hated it when he didn’t know things

“How are you feeling kiddo?” asked Bobby, full of worry and sympathy, and well, that was worse than any reprimand, because it made him feel that Bobby had given up on him as if he was just resigned to Buck being in the hospital every few days, and Buck just couldn’t accept that, he needed to see their usual reaction so he would know it was business as usual and carry on with his life.

“I’m fine, it is nothing” he pushed, and waited, for Bobby and Eddie to point out how stupid he had been, for them doing anything that would make him feel they would be fine and back to the usual routine. But they didn’t, and that made him feel even worse. Because he could see the sadness in their eyes, and he knew he was the one who put it there, and he just couldn’t deal with it, something snapped within him, desperation and fear took the wheel “I’m sorry okay? I know it was stupid, and I don’t even know why I thought calling an Uber instead of an ambulance was a good idea… Pufffffffffffff… Concussions I guess” he knew he sounded desperate, childish and small, even to his ears, but he just didn’t know what to do. After the lawsuit, the things have been strained for a while with Bobby and Eddie, but then they’ve got better, and he honestly thought things were as they used to be… But looking at Bobby and Eddie, Buck wondered if this stupid, small incident had been the last straw “Come in man, why aren’t you yelling, why aren’t you mad at me?”

Bobby sighed and sat down in the chair at his left, with a soft smile, full of patience and calmness

“I don’t know kiddo… Perhaps it’s because… I accept it… You are who you are… You can’t stop yourself, you will always help away and won’t think about yourself, not even for a minute… And I wish you wouldn’t do that, I do… But then you wouldn’t be you… So I’m not going to punish you for being you because I happen to like you very much… Also, it would be quite hypocritical of me after what I did in that tunnel… Just… I don’t know… Don’t call an Uber the next time”

“Right” he answers, overwhelmed by Bobby's honesty and kindness. Bobby smiled at him again, patted his good leg and said

“Okay, I’m going to go now… Take a couple of days off, rest and call if you need anything”

“I’ll do” he promised, and shockingly, he meant it. With a new smile, Bobby said his goodbyes and left the room

After a couple of seconds, Buck directed his focus on Eddie. No, that he didn’t know what was going on with him, he was always aware of Eddie, -where he was, what he was doing and what he wasn’t doing- and for the first time, all was about what Eddie wasn’t doing

“So…”

“Eres un idiota” Eddie answered, followed by a long stride of words in Spanish. Buck knew Spanish, but not that much, and not enough, he just understood he had been called idiot, and he knew he deserved it. That was familiar territory, and he could work with that

“Eddie, I know…”

“No, Buck, you don’t know…” Eddie denied with his head and took a seat. His voice was rough and Buck though perhaps he couldn’t work with that after all “You know what your big problem is?” Eddie continued

“Mmmmmmmmmmm… I don’t kn-…”

“You think it wouldn’t matter” Buck had no idea what was Eddie talking about, but he knew he wasn’t ready for that conversation, he just knew

“I’m not following you,” Buck said against his best judgment, he always knew curiosity would be his downfall

Eddie shacked his head, and then climbed to the bed and forced Buck to look him at the eyes. And Buck… He can’t breathe, once his own eyes are on Eddie’s eyes he is trapped. Usually, Eddie’s eyes are guarded, it’s hard to see all the feelings behind them unless Eddie wants to, and yet, Buck always had the impression that there was more, even when Eddie left his guard down because then all that Buck could see was all the walls keeping something else behind… Well, at that moment, he could see what Eddie had kept hidden. It’s raw and powerful and full of… love and Buck had never had something like that directed at him, he had never been the lucky receptor of such an incredible gif

When Eddie talked, his voice reflected all the feelings that Buck could see in his eyes

“You think if you stop talking with me because some stupid lawsuit I won’t care because you don’t matter to me, or Christopher, or to anyone else for that matter, you think if you die during a call because of the blood thinners we will be fine because you don’t matter… You think if you die climbing a stupid tree to rescue a kitten we would be okay because you don’t matter and nobody would miss you, and so on, and so on”

“That is not true…” he tried to contradict the older man, weakly, because, deep down, he knew it’s true

“It’s not? Are you sure about that Buck”

“Eddie, please… My head is starting to hurt…” which was true, but it was also an excuse because the pain wasn’t that bad, and also, Buck was pretty sure it was caused because he rather die than keep talking

“Look at me, Buck… I want you to see that you matter, that you would be missed, that Christopher and I need you, that we can’t keep going without you because you have become a part of our family, and we don’t want to change that, not now and not ever… Don’t you get it?”

Buck tried to get away from Eddie’s hand, Eddie’s eyes, Eddie’s pointing description of him. But he also wanted to escape his owns feelings and emotions… He didn’t want to hope, because every time he had something good, his world had crashed and burned…

“Buck, say something, cabrón”

“Cabrón? That I understood,” Buck tried to deflect because that was always easier than the truth

“Don’t change the topic… I just… If you are not going to take care of you because of you, then do it because of me and Christopher… Christopher can’t lose you, and I can’t lose you… Do you understand?”

That was the queue, if deflection didn’t work, then rage would have to do it

“I understand Eddie... Perhaps it’s you who doesn’t understand” and then he kissed him. It wasn’t soft and it wasn’t sweet, it was forceful and furious, something to scare the straight friend… And to bare everything down, because he was tired of hiding those feelings and the toll it was taking of him was becoming unbearable, and he just wanted to kiss him and taste his lips. But mostly, he was lost, and desperate, and he was being a bad person but he couldn’t stop himself, after all, his feelings for Eddie, even though they were complicated, weren’t as complicated as a long life of low self-esteem caused by absent parents, and a childhood with too much discipline and little love. He rather put a dent in his friendship with Eddie that having to tell him that nobody had ever loved him, it was easier to explain to him that he could settle for a simple friendship instead of telling him that all his romantic relationships had made him sex was the only thing that Buck was good at, and it killed him to be dumb blonde, good fuck, the crazy firefighter… It was better to kiss him and be done that keep going on with a conversation that had him too exposed, too vulnerable, too raw… So he kissed Eddie and waited for a push, a fit, an insult… Yet, instead of that, Eddie kissed him back, and he answered all his feeling with the same rage, force, and desperation. The kiss was all tongue, teeth, and grunts, and it lasted too little for Buck's liking… And yeah, he was aware of the irony, he wanted that kiss to end it all, but now, he wanted it to be the beginning of everything

“Buck” Eddie sounded broken, and Buck just couldn’t stand it, he wouldn’t allow it, he knew he had to fix it, he just didn’t know-how

“God, Eddie, I’m sorry”

And that was it, Eddie jumped into action, suddenly all the rage that Buck had been missing was there

“Don’t you dare, Buck, don’t you fucking dare”

“Eddie…”

“Don’t play with my feelings like that…? If you don’t feel the same, fine, I can survive but don’t be sorry for kissing me, because that was the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, so no, don’t you dare to apologize for that…”

“Wait, wait… What feelings… You have feelings for me”

“What the fuck Buck, what do you think I was talking about”

“What? When?”

“Now… I told you I care about you, I told you I wouldn’t survive if something happened to you… What else do you want me to say?”

“Well, you didn’t say you love me, you just said you care about me, that sent me to the friendzone right away, and then you said that Christopher needed me, so I thought that is why you needed me…”

“Por el amor de dios, ¿cómo puedes ser tan tonto?”

“Hey, I understood that” He hated it when people called him dumb, and when Eddie was the one calling him that, well, it hurt in a deeper way. He saw the moment that Eddie realized that because of the way that Eddie’s expression changed, and it made him hate himself a little bit more, but Eddie wasn’t having any of that

“Sorry Buck, you are not dumb or stupid, you are brilliant, and I mean it, but man, you need to work on your self-esteem. Let’s see if you understand me now” Eddie said with a grin before taking Buck’s hand

“Evan Buckley,” he said solemnly, with his eyes fixed at in the blonde “I love you, I’m in love with you, as in I want to spend my whole life with you, share a home, raise Christopher together, perhaps adopt more kids in the future… And yeah… Have a lot of sex… And yeah, I’m well aware you are a man, and I’m a man and I don’t care… Because you are the kindest guy I’ve ever met, you are fun and brilliant and million other things and I just don’t know how else to tell you. So there… I’m in love with you”

How do you answer that? Buck didn’t have the words, but he neither had a plan of action… He knew a kiss would be good, but he was frozen, probably because he knew that Eddie deserved more, so much more than some dirty kiss in a hospital room. And also, he was frozen, he wanted to cry, and he wanted to melt in Eddie's arms, and he wanted to sleep because he was so fucking tired and his head hurt…

“Buck… You have to say something man”

Again, it was the vulnerability in his best friend's eyes that prompted him to finally do something. His mouth opened, and the words started to fluid, unstoppable and confidents in a way he hadn’t felt around Eddie since he realized he had feelings for the man. Sure, Buck was very confident when it was all about sex and flirting, it was second nature for him, but he wasn’t that good with his feelings, or at least that was what he believed

“I love you too Eddie, I’ve loved you for so long that I don’t even know when I started to… And I’m sorry because you deserve better than a stupid kiss in a hospital room aimed to scare you because I’m just not ready to tell you a few things about my past… And I… I just love you, and I want to deserve…”

“You deserve it damn it, Buck, it’s what I’m trying…” Eddie stopped, and Buck knew he was trying to gather his thoughts and control his emotions before talking to inflict his words with a more serious tone. Eddie always did that when something was really important to him, so Buck waited patiently, and after what felt like an eternity, Eddie started talking again “That is what I need you to understand… You deserve everything and I need you to have everything… But I guess one conversation won’t suffice, so I’ll spend the rest of our lives trying to show you that you do… You know, deserve… Everything” Eddie rolled his eyes, obviously disappointed on himself, but Buck loved everything he said. He didn’t believe it, but he wanted to

And then Eddie kissed him

Their second kiss was better than the first one because this time Buck wasn’t trying to manipulate Eddie into anything, he just wanted to kiss him and enjoy the moment… It was raw dirty and rude too, and Buck thought perhaps that would be their way, or perhaps that was what they needed that day, because it had been a long difficult day, week, month, year, whatever, and they had all those frustrations and fears building up and they needed to get it out

They kept kissing, well, making out really, until a nurse showed up with his pills. She was beaming, and Buck knew she was thinking about his doctor, the same that had joked about Eddie since the beginning. He should have believed her after all doctors knew better, or so they said

“You need your rest Buck,” the nurse said with her gaze fixed in Eddie, making him responsible for Buck's lack of rest, which made Eddie lower his head in shame and Buck beamed. Satisfied with Eddie’s response, the nurse kept working on Buck and talking, “we’ll have to wake you up in an hour or so, you know the drill” and with that, the nurse left

“Yeah, I do” replied Buck even though the nurse wasn’t there anymore, and the truth was, that although he wanted to stay awake and keep kissing Eddie, his head was starting to hurt really badly, and some muscles were starting to stir, even his ribs had become an annoyance hard to ignore. He knew the pain was a reminder of his own stupidity and he deserved it, but then he remembered the kitten, and he thought that at least he had done something well because the kitten was sound and safe… and yeah, he had forgotten the kitten

“Hey, where is the kitten?” he asked, because really, what was the point of saving a kitten just forget about it

“Bobby took it to my… to home…” his best friend corrected himself, and Buck knew he had to ask about it, but not just yet because his head was starting to kill him

“Right… But I was thinking about keeping it?”

“Well, that is fine because you are coming with me and you’ll stay with us…” Buck opened his eyes abruptly, (and he wasn’t aware he had closed them until he opened them, and also, they were having that conversation then? Buck was so confused)

“Isn’t it a little soon…” he asked because well, he just didn’t know when to shut up

“You can’t be alone with a concussion” Eddie stated, and Buck thought it made sense in a way that made him feel absolutely stupid, which always made him act out

“It’s a tiny concussion… I had it worse…” he joked because, why not go for the title

“Yeah, well, I bet at this point Bobby has already left the kitten with Christopher… Are you going to cut Chris time with the kitten short?”

“That is a low blow, you want to use your kid to get me to d-”

“You want to talk about low blows, really, Mr. I’mGoingToKissMyBestFriendToStopHisLecture?”

“Okay, fair enough… But really… Best thing I’ve ever done…”

“Buck, I’m not asking you to move with us, just to let us take care of you, at least until you get back to work”

Buck rolled his eyes, but truly, who was he fooling? He wanted to spend time with Eddie and Christopher. So he nodded his yes and Eddie did a small, but very cute, victory gesture before kissing him

“Now, try to sleep… I’m going to stay here…”

“You don’t need to…”

“I want to”

And for once in his life, Buck decided that it would be better to shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically done, but I might add an epilogue later on, I don't know


End file.
